Make You Mine, version 2
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock x Uhura - She was tired of waiting on him to make a move so she made it first, bold and sexy. So what if it happened to be Valentine's Day. Mirror Verse. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thanks


_**Title:**__ Make You Mine, M  
__**Author:**__ Vickyblueeyez  
__**Fandom:**__ Star Trek Reboot  
__**Pairing:**__ Spock/Uhura  
__**Words:**__ 1,392  
__**Rating:**__ M  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Trek or its characters.  
__**Warning:**__ Sexual content.  
__**A/N:**__ There are two versions of this story. One is PG without the sexual content and one is rated M with sexual content included._

_**Summary:**__ She was tired of waiting on him to make a move so she made it first, bold and sexy. So what if it happened to be Valentine's Day. Mirror Verse._

* * *

You have to be aggressive to survive. That was just the world they lived in. If you wanted something, you take it or in some cases, someone if you can. No one knew that better than Nyota Uhura. Almost every day she had to fight off suitors, Hikaru Sulu seemingly leading the pack. She stayed armed. She stayed ready to defend herself at a moment's notice. The one man she wanted hardly seemed interested. He only seemed interested when things proved to be stimulating or beneficial.

Uhura smirked as she poured the replicated wine into the glasses. She sat the glasses onto the table and checked the candles that were scattered about the room. The incense was strong and the candle light gave the room a romantic glow. If Captain Spock wanted something stimulating, she was going to give him something stimulating. She looked over her slender toned form in the mirror. The red, gold, silk and lace bra and panties complimented her dark skin. The only thing she didn't like was the little bows but that's what she had to work with thanks to it being Valentine's Day. She ran her fingers through her long hair and moved some down to hang on her shoulder. Uhura thought it made her look all the more sexy, though the stockings and high heels did add to the effect.

She didn't know how long Spock would take to make it to her quarters once his shift had ended. Someone usually stopped him for one reason or another. She walked around the room as she waited. She walked to another table that had two chairs on each of its sides. She ran her delicate fingers upon the Go board that was placed upon the table. Uhura tilted her head, trying to make sense of the board and the black and white stones scatted about. She idly wondered if he played against himself or another opponent. Uhura couldn't imagine Spock allowing anyone within his quarters. In fact, she had to hack her way inside. He must have been playing against himself, each side with strong territories, unrelenting towards one another. Uhura smiled slightly. He liked chess. She knew that from the tri-chess board upon his desk. Him liking the game of Go wasn't a surprise.

Uhura turned around in surprise and placed a hand upon her hip as the door swooshed open. She stood confident, sassy and ready.

"Good evening, Captain." Her voice was sultry and confident.

There wasn't a quiver or any hint of uneasiness. With a sway in her hips, she made her way to her Captain. She ran her hands along his chest, looking down through long dark lashes. He didn't say a word when she pressed her breast to his chest and looked up into his brown eyes. She took that as a good sign for Spock was seldom speechless.

Uhura turned around and with her same seductive and graceful walk, she made her way to a table. She bent over, making sure he had a view of her from behind as she picked up the wine glasses. When she straightened and turned around, Spock was right behind her. He looked at her like a man starving and thirsty.

"Drink?" She asked and raised the glass. She watched as Spock stopped abruptly, clearly trying to lean in and kiss her before the question was asked. He took the glass gently from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. Uhura's eyes widened only for a moment before she smiled.

"I guess you're not thirsty." She stated. "You're probably wondering why I'm here? I wanted to talk to you about a partnership, an alliance of sorts." She said.

"I am listening." He cocked his head. "You have my undivided attention." Spock replied while looking her over once more.

Uhura walked passed him, brushing her body against his. She knew his eyes were locked on her. She crawled upon his bed and settled so that she was facing him. Uhura then rubbed the spot next to her, beckoning for him to come over.

"An alliance would be both beneficial and stimulating to us both." She continued.

She watched Spock inch closer. He took off his sash and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed and loomed over her. Spock grabbed her legs and scooted her down the bed, straddling her legs against his hips and leaning over her body. He looked at her with such intensity that it took her breath away.

"You didn't come here just to _talk_ alliance." He stated before slowly running his hand down her thigh and back up again. "In fact, you didn't come here to do much _talking_ at all."

Uhura placed one hand on his shoulder while the other ran through his hair on the back of his head. "Then what _did_ I come here for?" She asked while staring him down.

Spock pressed his lower body into hers, causing her to gasp and arch her back. He lowered his head until his lips touched her neck.

"_This_." He whispered against it before licking and kissing its length. "And _this_." He grinded into her once more, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you picked this day of all days to make your proposal." Spock talked against her. Uhura loved the feel of the warm air on her skin.

"Why is that?" She inquired.

Spock straightened to sit on his knees. Hooking his hands into the waist band of her silk and lace panties, he pulled them down and off her legs. He unbuttoned his pants and opened them before leaning back down again. Spock reached down in between their bodies and freed his hard cock, letting its heavy weight press against her heat.

"Because Valentine's Day is for lovers and with you here like this," He paused and then with a low growl, "I intend to make you _**mine**_."

Holding his aching erection against her wet heat, he slowly slid inside of her. She was tight and slick all around and he couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. He had been waiting for this moment. He had fantasized about this moment and now it was finally happening. Spock breathed deep, inhaling her scent. She was all around him, her legs, her arms, and her body squeezing his cock from the inside. He thrust into her fast and deep, holding her firmly in place on the bed. Spock pressed his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. Uhura felt his breath against her skin and the hotness of his tongue when he kissed and nipped her there. With his head being so close, his moans filled her ears. She held his head and her fingers laced through his black hair.

He was filling. That was the only way to describe it. She felt full having him so large inside of her. He was long and thick, filling every inch of her. She was so close and could feel it. Her body was tense all over. With the brutal pace he was pumping into her body, he was going to make her climax real soon. Spock could feel it too becoming faster and more erratic with his thrusts. Uhura moaned loudly and arched her back against the bed. Her nails dug into his back and her head tilted back against the pillow as her orgasm took over her body. Spock never wavered, still fucking her with the same intensity and power as he had started. His body shuddered and he came inside of her, gripping fist full of covers as he allowed it to take him under.

This was her, this was him; mutually pleasuring one another with their bodies as well as their minds. He liked her intellect. He liked her cunning. He liked her body wrapped around his. He wanted her looks and her smiles to only belong to him. Uhura ran her fingers gently up and down his back as Spock lay beside her.

"You may find this illogical for me to say but Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered.

Spock turned and propped himself up on an elbow to run his fingers down her cheek. "It's not illogical at all; Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Nyota." Spock said and kissed her.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Feel free to leave faves (ff . net) or kudos (Ao3). Also, if anyone could draw Spock playing Go by himself or against Uhura, I would greatly appreciate that. I think he would really enjoy that game.


End file.
